


The Winter Soldier Gives a Lecture

by hummingrightalong



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Not Canon Compliant, SHIELD Academy, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), operations academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: SHIELD gets WS to speak at the academies. It goes pretty well.(just a fun little drabble- definitely not canon)





	The Winter Soldier Gives a Lecture

The man, the myth, the legend, finally gets roped into giving a one day workshop lecture at the Academies. Again. Damn it.  
Both schools are gathered in a large meeting area, which is unusual to say the least. But there's no competition between Sci-Tech and Operations division students today. There's a goddamn legend standing right before them. If that weren't enough, the scene is amazingly bizarre.  
The headmasters for both schools are sat in the corner, Anne Weaver looking nervous and Agent Woo looking sort of amused but also rather nervous.  
"Do you all know why you're here today?" He asks, sounding a bit hasseled and somehow excited at the same time- especially when he notices Anne and Woo, and also his volunteer. The latter getting set up for the demonstration.  
There's a few head shakes to the negative and some murmuring. The flyer for the workshop (mandatory for everyone) was kinda vague and obviously written by James himself.  
The 'volunteer' is getting some help strapping himself into a chair. He's got his game face on, remembering his training as if he were really knee-deep in a torture scenario.  
"Escaping capture. These are the things learned, from experience, by Steven and myself during the war."  
Obviously the two men also have their own ideas, having worked separately as long as they did. But who cares at this moment, because the second volunteer, oddly enough playing the 'enemy' in this demonstration, is walking into the room from the back. He smiles and waves at the students while getting ready.  
The winter soldier shoots him a look. Some of the students will swear after they watch that the two mouthed filthy but playful curse words at one another half the time.  
After going through various ways to escape capture, to take over the enemy, even with an army of guards at the ready, James has one final question.  
"You all should have this in your basic tactical handbooks. Share if for some stupid reason you didn't bring the damn things with you."  
Sure enough, there is a final move listed in the tactical handbook, something written in large part by inspiration from old SSR reports and field guides (penned by, yes, Captain America and James Barnes themselves- as well as Peggy Carter).  
"What do we do with the bastard after you overpower him?"  
One agent-in-training pipes up from the back of the room, a few reiterating cautiously after he repeats what he's reading out of his handbook.  
"Strip him...?" Woo smirks, thanking 'Mr. Ward' for coming prepared.  
"Yes, fuckin' thank you. And does anybody know why?" James asks as he looks around for a volunteer. Steve has had to dash out (or rather decided to head to the back of the room to watch along with the rest of the teachers and administrators. "Somebody come here and finish the demonstration. Don't care who, just get yer ass out of your chair and we'll be friends.  
"No." Is firmly murmured throughout the crowd, responding to the question. Someone does get up to volunteer, saying that they are also clueless as to this tip but can see that it's clearly important according to their field book.  
Bucky signs, shaking his head. Obviously he feels like this should be simple.  
"Cause a guy is less likely to try and escape that way."  
"Really?" The student volunteer asks, a little starry eyed standing this close to the goddamn Winter Soldier.  
"Well yeah. Statistically. Stevie and I have tested this shit. I mean, that is, unless the guy's got a big dick or something. Then he won't give a shit. So you'll have less time to get out. But generally, yeah, strip him and he won't try half as hard to get away."

Anne Weaver clears her throat, whispers something to Woo. Anyone standing close enough to their seats knows that the conversation went something like this.  
"He certainly has a...way with words, doesn't he?" A proper British accent whispers.  
"You kidding? I love when he gives these things. It's hilarious." They watch for a few more moments, James fixing his long hair and cursing up a storm. In the back of the room Steve Rogers can be heard chortling every few sentences. 

Demo finished, the Winter Soldier trudges out the way he came. Reluctantly, he does stop every feet damn feet to answer some questions by especially eager students. He even shakes a hand or two.


End file.
